Nightmares
by unicorn682006
Summary: Friendly fire can come from many different places even at home and by people we once had faith in and believed in.


**Nightmares **

**Summary**: Friendly fire can come from many different places, even at home, and by people we once had faith in and believed in.

**Pairings/Characters**: Originally this was going to be Mac & Harm but not too sure now as I am writing this.

**General notes**: Part one of at least two

**Disclaimer**: JAG and songs of Adele are **NOT** mine; just having a bit of artistic fun with them. All mistakes are mine! Everything up to season seven and up to the second episode "New Gun in Town" which I am changing a little… well okay… a lot… after that it is all AU.

Here are the links to the songs if you want to listen to it as you read!

Adele link: .com/adele/videos/view/someone-like-you-live-acoustic-221546017

.com/adele/videos/view/set-fire-to-rain-live-at-the-royal-albert-hall-223425495

**National Mall**

**Constitution Gardens**

**May 4th 2002**

**Saturday**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but  
>I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over<em>

It is a beautiful sunny spring afternoon with a light breeze in the air; one where you can smell a hint of a spring shower in the air. The birds are chirping along with the music that is playing from the party that is being held at Constitution Gardens for the wedding couple. I know, or rather, knew the groom, but only heard of the bride by reputation. She is beautiful and from the looks they give each other, are deeply in love. I am happy for them; really I am, but…

_Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two<br>Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Watching the gathering, all I feel is absolute loneliness….. emptiness…. complete isolation. If it was not for my guardian beside me I would not even be standing here, let alone alive. Without my sentry and protector, I would be completely destroyed; nevertheless, it still hurts to know what they all believe of me. I know all these individuals, well, the majority of them; worked with a few and yet have not seen them for more than two years. I only recently found out that they believe I am a deserter. They have no idea.

A hand settles on my shoulder and I glance up. "You ready to go?" my guardian asks. We have a plane to catch in a few hours, and as much as I want to see the people at the reception, I nod my head in affirmative.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but  
>I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over<em>

_Never mind I find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you two<br>Don't forget me I beg I'll remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
>Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste<em>

**2 Years Later**

**Unknown location**

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<br>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

The blasts were coming from everywhere, or it seemed that way to the Lieutenant Colonel, who was on a mission, one that only a select few knew of, to retrieve vital intel from an undercover agent. Dressed as an Iranian woman who was _'helping'_ the military, that was what the group was told in any case, was now being taken out of the country, however, when the shooting started, the Colonel came forward, stating who she was by showing her dog tags, and that she could handle herself in a gunfight. The Sargent of the platoon had no real choice but to give her a weapon since two of his men were down. Grabbing the M24 she began her assault, taking two down before the Sargent could take one down. They began to get the upper hand and soon where feeling as if it would be over soon, but they both froze when hearing a sound, the other men, or rather boys, for how young they were, had no clue as to why they were frozen since this was their first time out in battle.

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

They both yelled, one into his radio and the other over to the group in the next chasm to find better cover and to leave the vehicle.

The missile hit the lead vehicle sending shrapnel up and out into all directions. Another two missiles were headed for the others as the Colonel saw the Sargent laying down on the ground roughly three feet from her. Preforming a crawl style run, she grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him backwards toward safety. The one missile over shot its target by ten feet from them, however, the second hit its. Dirt and metal were flying in the air. The Sargent came to and soon joined the shooting as did the Colonel and the other two young boys.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When we fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time<em>

Soon after, the Colonel looked up hearing another sound she was quiet familiar with, F14s shooting across the sky while firing on the enemy, only they were not, they were firing on the wrong targets, them, not the Taliban. That was the last thing the Colonel recalled seeing just before everything went black.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** The Colonel screamed, as she shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, shivering, and gasping for air, as she tried to slow her racing heart and get her breathing back to normal.

Her guardian came into the room carrying a cup of tea and a towel. This had become a nightly routine for them these past couple of years, one she fervently hoped would stop one day, the sooner the better. Oh, she did not want her sentinel to leave; rather, she did not want him to continue to put his life on hold just because of her.

Helping her to stand as he saw she was having trouble from all the shaking her body was doing, he asked, "They seem to be getting worse, or is it more intense?"

"I'd have to say…. both." Finally standing without her body trembling, she turned to sit in her chair and then continued, "Or more like I am recalling more from that day and it isn't good." Glancing sideways, she sighed before informing him while looking back up into his eyes, "It wasn't enemy fire that killed them." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she told him, "It was our own."

"Friendly fire?" he asked, while helping to mop the sweet off her face and neck. He had a feeling it was something altogether different. Why else would the CIA's Director and CNO place her here?

"No!", she yelled. "The Sargent gave the right coordinates!" She was angry he would even suggest a thing, but deep down knew it had to be asked.

Sitting on the bed, he inquired, "What are you going to do?"

Resting her elbows on her knees while holding the mug in between them with both hands, she gazed into the tea wishing the answer was in there, but knowing it would not be. There was only one choice, and it is the one choice that Sarah Mackenzie never thought she would have to make.

Looking up to Victor, she replied, "Tell them the truth." Nodding his head, Victor stood up to make the arrangements. Mac turned to face the window watching the sun rise, wondering how everyone at JAG Head Quarters would react to seeing her after four years.

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touch your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>When we fell, something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<br>Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<em>


End file.
